fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Cuckoo for Coco Cards
"Cuckoo for Coco Cards" is the fourteenth episode in season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode aired on March 24, 2006. Plot After Coco gets all the attention of kids Mac brings from a field trip and Bloo wants all the attention to himself, Coco lays eggs with imaginary friends trading cards. Bloo then becomes obsessed with collecting them all while his cards (which are only common cards and don't have significant value). Bloo succeeds in collecting the cards by whining the phrase "COME OOOONNNN" annoying everybody. They know he won't stop until they give him their cards. When Bloo collects every card, Coco lays a new series of cards he has to collect and trades Mac half of his and has to complete two sets. Bloo then completes chores for others in trade for their cards. When he then starts to be stressed out about his cards, a mysterious imaginary friend tells him Gumbo wants to see him. Bloo and Gumbo meet up, Bloo is shown a briefcase full of Coco cards, however states he will only give away the cards in exchange for gum (which he is most likely not supposed to have) Bloo goes nearly everywhere to find gum, in the process he collects used gum from the Foster's bus seats and trash can. Gumbo recieves the used gum from Bloo, a nervous Bloo watches as Gumbo confirms whether or not the gum is authentic. Gumbo then stuffs all the gum into his mouth, blows a bubble, and floats away leaving the briefcase of cards for Bloo. Bloo then now what he thinks has all of the cards except when Coco tells him that there is someone missing, Bloo can't realize who exactly is missing and Mac makes Bloo realize that he is the one who is missing from his own card collection. In an attempt to find a Bloo card he is unsuccessful, that is until he spots Eduardo performing a stunt jump in his tricycle. The problem is, he spots the very last Bloo card in the spokes of his bike. In an attempt to retrieve the card, he failed and the last card disintegrates. Fortunately for him Coco lays an egg with an alternative copy of a Bloo card. Coco gives it to him in order to stop his constant babbling with the cards. Bloo observes all of his statistics and notices that every single statistic is negative towards him. Bloo realizes his mistakes he has made and apologizes to Coco restoring their friendship. Coco later lays eggs with "bobble bodies" inside then restoring Bloo's constant obsession with collecting these collectables. In the ending credits, Gumbo is seen high up in the sky due to having blown a balloon from the gum Bloo paid him with for the cards. Trivia * Bloo sings "I collected all the Coco cards!" in the same tune as his song from the previous episode "A Room with a Feud" which goes, ''"My stuff's here so I live in the room!" '' * Wilt, even though he's very kind-hearted and always minded with manners, apparently goes out-of-character by complaining a Bloo card autographed by Bloo himself is even worth less than a regular Bloo card. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Coco